Our Worst Suspicions are Confirmed
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: A short bit on how Lily and James found out that Voldemort was after them. It includes who told Dumbledore. The theory's probably wrong, but I like this fic anyway. Please review and tell me if you think it's any good!!! REVIEW!!!


A.N.: Just a short bit about how Lily and James learned of Voldemort's plot to kill them. It might be right, it's probably wrong. It has some Goblet of Fire spoilers, so beware. Please review! 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Dark Mark, the man in the first part, the man in the second part, Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, muggles, Crucio, the idea of sending owls, Dumbledore, Dumbledore's office, and the portraits of the old headmistresses and headmasters in his office. 

Dedication: This is dedicated to everyone who has had to make the decision of what is right and what is easy, and chose what is right. 

***

The man felt the mark on his left arm burn darkly. He looked around warily, checking that no muggles could see. When he was sure none could, he apparated. A chill went through his body, for though the meetings were frequent, usual now, the sense of foreboding he felt every time had not yet subsided; on the contrary, it merely seemed to rise. 

As he arrived in his new destination, the man felt a cold wind on his arm, and a small droplet of rain hitting his neck. He watched as the other Death Eaters arrived, each looking not glad that their master was calling them, but fearful. He sighed. He knew their feeling all too well. Being Voldemort's servants did not exempt you from his wrath...and his wrath was not something one wished to deal with. They all turned their expectant eyes toward their Lord. 

"So, my Death Eaters have again apparated," Voldemort's eerie, high-pitched voice sent shivers invariably down all of their spines, for, though they knew that they had less to be afraid of from Voldemort than anyone else had to fear from him, they still had much to fear. "And they wish to know my reason, do they not?" There were a few faint nods from the assembled. 

"Good. But if I were to summon you, and told you that I have been weakened, that I am no longer powerful, would you remain after learning it?" Voldemort's voice was piercing, and the Death Eaters seemed frightened, though they all murmured, "Yes." 

Voldemort spun around. "Or would you?" he asked, in his cold, harsh, voice. "I sense lying, Wormtail! You merely want the power, and if I could not offer you it, Wormtail, you would leave me, would you not?" 

"Master, I would never leave you!" A muscle twitched in Wormtail's cheek. "You...you are still powerful, are you not?" He sounded hesitant, and, the man thought bitterly, it was no wonder. Such a question could prove deadly to ask to Lord Voldemort. 

"Of course I am, you little rat," and Lord Voldemort sneered. "You were considering your loyalty! Do not lie to me, do not try to hide things from Lord Voldemort, for he shall understand. He knows you have a weak personality, Wormtail. Lord Voldemort can tell." 

Voldemort's red, snake-like eyes narrowed, and he drew out his wand. "Crucio," he said, pointing it toward Wormtail. Wormtail began to writhe in pain, as Voldemort watched with a cruel satisfaction. After five minutes, he allowed the pain to recede. "Now, Wormtail, I hope you shall not consider your loyalty any longer. Will you, Wormtail?" 

His voice trembling, weakened by the effect of the curse, Wormtail said, in almost a whisper, a voice filled with fear, "Never, My Lord. Never." 

"Good," Voldemort hissed, and his eyes darted to the other Death Eaters. "Now, I suppose, we shall get to the meat of the matter. Why I summoned you. What you are all waiting to hear, I suppose. 

"I must kill the Potters. Lily -- she was in Slytherin, she can be saved. If she is willing to join me. But James and Harry must be destroyed. Harry particularly. If he lives...if I cannot kill him before he learns of the great power which he possesses...then all will be lost. Am I understood?" Voldemort's voice became even more dangerous with the last sentence. 

"You are, My Lord. We understand," the voices echoed in the deserted field. 

"I am glad, " Voldemort continued. "But I have not finished explaining it all to you. I do not know yet where the Potters live. Without that, I cannot kill them, as I'm sure we all understand." Voldemort's voice dipped, and a hush spread across the field. "So I need all of you to try to find out for me." Voldemort swirled around. "Especially you, Wormtail." 

The voices echoed each other: "Yes My Lord. We will, My Lord." And Wormtail, saying, "I shall try, My Lord." 

"You shall try, Wormtail?" Voldemort's eyes became even more slit-like, if such a thing was possible. "You shall try...how very touching, I always love to see my Death Eater trying their best." Sarcasm dripped as Voldemort spoke these words. "Crucio, " he said, again, and watched as Wormtail writhed on the ground for a few minutes before letting the pain subside. "Now, Wormtail, you shall do better, I hope? You will do more than try?" 

Weakly, Wormtail replied, "I shall do it, My Lord. I shall." 

"Good," Voldemort said, sounding satisfied. "Then, we are dismissed." And with that, the man disapparated, with all his fellow Death Eaters. 

***

Dumbledore looked up as he heard a rap on the door to his office at Hogwarts. "Who is it?" The person stated his name, and Dumbledore, knowing who it was, said, "Come in, the password's Acid Pops!" 

The man entered. "Dumbledore, I have important information. You have to listen. I know you might still be doubting that I am completely loyal as your spy, but this is something you must believe." The man's eyes darted about Dumbledore's office, looking at the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses. 

"I am listening," Dumbledore's voice sounded grave, and he pierced the visitor with his penetrating gaze. The man shivered -- there was always something eerie about that gaze, something that made him frightened, even when there was nothing to be frightened of. 

"I have received word of Voldemort's plans. He wishes to kill the Potters -- James and Harry, though perhaps not Lily, because Lily was in Slytherin. He knows of Harry's special powers -- wishes to kill him with James, right then and there. The only obstacle in his path is that he does not know where they reside. He has sent his loyal Death Eaters out to learn this." The man looked into Dumbledore's eyes, trying to comprehend the look inside them. Did Dumbledore believe him, or did he not? What did that look mean. 

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore said, "I see. I believe you, do not worry. I shall send Lily and James an owl. You are dismissed." Dumbledore did not seem angry, but there was a note of finality in his voice that told the man that he must go. And so the man exited the room, leaving Dumbledore writing the letter. 

***

The beautiful red-haired woman held a tiny baby in her arms, accompanied by her husband. "Acid Pops," she said softly, for she knew the the room well; she had been there quite frequently. The gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office sprang aside and the three entered. 

"Lily, James," Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm afraid the news for which I call you here is not good." 

"What is it?" Lily said, her throat constricting, gripping the baby more tightly. There was a fear inside her for Harry she could not explain, a fear that increased as she looked at the baby's forehead, a forehead that was unblemished yet frightening to Lily all the same. 

Dumbledore, still maintaining his quiet tone, said slowly, "Our worst suspicions are confirmed. Voldemort is after you, he wants to kill you. The only thing blocking his path is that he does not yet know where you live. But he is trying to find that, too, and I am afraid that soon he may." 

Lily's brilliant green eyes widened. She had heard rumors that Voldemort was after them...but hearing this...hearing it from Dumbledore made it somehow different, more real. She pat Harry as he stirred in his sleep, as though recognizing the realization that he was in danger. She then turned to Dumbledore. "You are sure? He is after all of us, even Harry?" 

"Especially Harry," Dumbledore replied, and his voice was grave. 

She let out a few sounds, unfinished words, and seemed unable to find words to express herself. At last James asked, "How do you know?" 

Dumbledore looked into both of their eyes, hoping, praying, that they would believe him. He knew that they may not -- it would be hard to convince them, they would have trouble believing. 

"Severus Snape told, " Dumbledore said, very quietly, "At great personal risk." 

Finis

A.N.2. That's it. Don't get mad at me for putting Lily in Slytherin, but everybody just assumes that she'd be in Gryffindor. Besides, Voldemort didn't seem to want to kill her nearly as much as Harry and James, so it would make sense, and her eyes are green...well, eye color's a sort of stupid reason, but oh well. I just think she might have been in Slytherin. In case you couldn't figure it out, "the man" in both of the first two sections was Severus Snape. Thanks for reading, now please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
